A Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course
by SlenderSisNinja
Summary: Ever heard of American Ninja Warrior? Well, it's sorta like that! But this time, all the villains challenge the Wild Kratts to a game of Ninja Warrior from the course Martin built! It's going to be a wild Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course! Sadly, American Ninja Warrior isn't in the TV Category, so it's just crossover...I do not own Wild Kratts or American Ninja Warrior!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Me (SlenderSisNinja): YAYYYY NEW STORY AND IT'S CHRISTMAS-Y! With lights!**

**SlenderDirectioner: Reindeer (also known as the caribou! (I said that in class))**

**Slendercheer: With SNOW!**

**Me: AHH! WHERE?!..(O.O)**

**SlenderDirectioner: LIKE THE WEATHER KIND! You really need to get out of your Hunger Games Fandom more!**

**Me: Like you never get out of your Potterhead and Directioner fandoms...and it's PANEMANIAC! anyways...**

**SlenderBroSamurai: With POINSETTIAS!**

**Slendercheer: Wi-i-i-i-th TREES!**

**Slenderman: AND STALKING!**

**Slendercheer: What?**

**SlenderDirectioner: What?**

**SlenderBroSamurai: What?**

**Me: What?**

**Slenderjerk: What?**

**Aviva: What?**

**Chris: What?**

**Martin: What?**

**Jimmy Z: What?**

**Koki: What?**

**Earth: What?**

**Aliens: What?**

**Unicorns: What?**

**Slenderman: What?! I said...STOCKINGS!**

**Everyone that said What: OH! *returns to normal places***

**Me: WAIT UNICORNS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Crud...they left.**

**SlenderDirectioner: One day...**

**Slenderman: ANYYYWHO!**

**Me: Okay, so ANYONE EVER HEARD OF AMERICAN NINJA WARRIOR? If not, HIT THIS LINK wait...sh**...you can't do that here. WELL JUST GOOGLE THEM!**

**1. The Quad Steps**

**2. The Jump Hang**

**3. The Bridge of Blades**

**4. The Spinning Bridge**

**5. The Warped Wall **

**ANYWAYS! JUST GOOGLE THEM!**

**DC: I do not own Wild Kratts or American Ninja Warrior. If I did, then ANW would have like 5 more obstacles...**

* * *

_Chris' POV_

"Hey Martin! Come check it out!" I call. I look out our window in the Tortuga and I see the falling of snow. It was a little bit late this year. The gang and I are out in the woods of the Rocky Mountains, just for some peace and quiet. The good thing is that it's also the villians' vacation time, they'll be relaxing, holding off their plans for another week. Christmas was coming and everything was ready. Only a little less than a week until Christmas! I got excited like I did when I was 6.

"It's snowing!" Martin's eyes go big and does the sparkling eyes (like in the Wild Kratts Bass Class when Martin see the bait).  
"Yep!" I laugh.

How can a 22 year old act like a 4 year old? (**A/N: If you didn't know, in the Wild Kratts, CARTOONED parts, Chris is 18 and Martin is 22. Just an FYI, so Koki and Aviva is 18 too, but for my stories. Jimmy Z is 21. JUST FOR THE CARTOONED PARTS OKAY! Besides, it's CONFIRMED) **I laugh to myself. I look out the window again and see Jimmy Z wandering around but gets a snowball to the face from Koki. Aviva is sliding on the sturdy frozen pond. Aviva was smart enough to place a huge rock on it to test the sturdiness. Luckily, it held. But when I turn back, Martin is ready to go outside too.

"See ya later, Green Turtle!" he calls and runs through the door of our room. I roll my eyes and get dressed. I step outside and the huge _whipplash _of the sudden cold hits me. Someway, somehow, Aviva still puts her hair in a ponytail. (She's wearing the same things like in Voyage of the Butterfly XT, the part where she's reporting the first snowstorm of the season) I join her in the sliding.

"Whoa!" I say.  
"Hey Chris!" she slide skates passed me.  
"How-WHOA!-are you doing th-IIIIISS!" I fall at the last word.  
"_Paciencia and práctica_!" she laughs. "Plus, you need balance Chris!" and with that she helps me up.

I still haven't been able to tell her about how I feel about her _truthfully. _But the time will come. I try a couple of times again, and then I get the hang of it.

"Hey, I think I got this, Aviva!" I call her. She does a couple of spins and skates around me up.  
"Fabuloso! Now, let's see you do some tricks!" she smiles.  
"Tricks?" I ask her and Aviva nods.  
"I'd rather do it on stable ground!" I slide away. But just then, Martin calls everyone over.

"Hey guys! Come over here! Guess what I started!"  
"A whole lot of trouble?" Koki says to us. Martin is at least 20 yards away, but we all jog over. I was first and I see some weird formation. _Out of snow. _I go and examine it.

"Hmm, five feet high, four feet wide, 47 inches long, looks like a 60 degree angle," I say.  
"Chris, it's an obstacle! Not a math problem!" Martin says.  
"Sweet! American Ninja Warrior!" Jimmy Z awes.  
"Hmm, the Quad Steps, right?" Aviva asks.  
"Yup! At least a couple of people know!" Martin beams.  
"Well, how do you do this Quadruple Steppy things?" Koki asks.  
"Watch!"Martin jumps on top of a well piled snow-platform and ricochets off each step and lands on the next platform. The snow is so tightly compacted together, they don't fall apart on the platforms or the steps. Only a shoe print is left. Bits crumble.

"Yeah!" Martin stands up in pride. Aviva and Koki hurry to put on snow to the crumbling parts.  
"I wanna try!" Jimmy calls. He jumps off the platform and grabs onto the snow-step. Somehow, his grip holds. Like a spider-ninja he jumps from one to the other. He keeps doing that on the other two until he spider-jumps onto the platform.

"Woohoo!" he calls in victory.  
"Me next!" Aviva volunteers. She runs of the platform, jumping from one to the other. She lands in a perfect upright position at the end platform.  
"I call next!" Koki shouts before I can. I see that she runs off, bounces of the first platform, and makes a quick rest stop at the second step. Then, she jumps off the third and breaks for the last step and just leaps for the end.  
"Your turn Chris!" Koki calls over. I ready and aim ahead. I start to jump off one end and then I'm like a ping pong ball. I land in no time at the end.

"What happens when you fall?" Koki asks.  
"Well, Koki, in the real Quad Steps, there's water on the bottom. If you trip and fall into the water, you are eliminated. It's one of the easiest obstacles on American Ninja Warrior," Aviva explains.  
"But if you fail, you get a face full of snow!" Martin yells. Then he starts the Quad Steps again. But somehow, he stumbles and falls flat on his face in the snow with an "_oomph!" _Everyone starts to laugh.  
"Isn't there more?" I ask a planking Martin.  
"Mmm-hmm," he says, muffled, then getting up.  
"I got it! I'll build some of the course! But it will be tough! Aviva, I'll show you the blueprints and Chris, I might need help! Koki and Jimmy, it'll be a surprise!" Martin says. "But I can build it all! It will be ready on Christmas!"  
"But it's a snow course!" Koki exclaims.  
"You'll see!" Martin says, then races off.

"It's gonna be a Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Me: I AM IN A HAPPY MOOD! YAYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Slendercheer: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts. If I did own them, this WKCCC would happen!**

* * *

_Third Person POV_

"It's gonna be a Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course!"

"Hmm, a Creature course? The Wild Rats must be at it again!" a pale man in a black sweater turns around. He looks at his two other villain friends. A middle aged woman with high style with a very idiotic helper and a bulky-pudgy man with a good sense of smell.  
"A Creature course? Seems...interesting," the stylish woman purrs, looking up from her steaming lemon tea.  
"Yes, it does sound quite appetizing!" Gourmand says, cooking a very normal stew.  
"Martino has a plan, I bet," Donita Donata adds.  
"How about a little Kratts Christmas _letdown?_" Zach laughs.  
"Sounds good to me!" Gourmand joins in.

It is a villainous chorus of laughter. They have a plan alright, but what?

* * *

_Martin's POV_

"Okay, so, I'll need something that can stand 14 feet tall and support loads of snow."

Chris and Aviva look at me like I'm crazy.

"_Fourteen feet?_ Which obstacle is _that _one?" Chris asks me.  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the Warped Wall?" Aviva states.  
"Remind what that one is again," Chris says, still confused.  
"You'll see," I smirk.  
"Okay, what we'll need is one of my old Creature Pod Functions, the Snow Sticker!" Aviva beams.  
"What's tha-oh _that!_" Chris realizes.

Aviva grabs her Creature Pod and syncs it to the main computer. She types in a code and then, the screen says, _Turn on Snow Sticker? _Then she clicks _Yes. _

"I turned the ability off it because _somebody _likes to make snowballs every winter and bring them inside," Aviva says pointedly at me.

"Yeah, those hurt," Chris winces like he just ate a lemon.

I laugh. I remember using Aviva's invention. It was like a scanner on the Creature Pod. Just a beam that can cover what you want. It makes the snow particles combine and stick. The snow stays cold and stays together for quite a while. I kept making snowballs and I wanted them to last after I throw them instead of them exploding on impact. They were still soft, but I can throw _very well.  
_Aviva snatches mine and Chris' Creature Pods and does the same with them.

"Use it wisely, _please,_" she commands more than begs.

"You got it!" and then I run out, ready to build my _awesome _course. The last thing I see before the doors close behind me is Chris and Aviva shrugging and exchanging glances. "It's gonna be a Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course!" I shout, yet again.

* * *

_Chris'_ POV

"I wonder what Martin is doing..." I ask, more like a statement.  
"It's Martin, Chris! You know your brother is..._muy loco!_" Aviva replies.  
"Why does that have to be so true?" I laugh.

Aviva comes around and ruffles the back of my hair. I wince. Obviously the scar at the back of my head was still there. That brought back bad (alliteration!) memories. You see, I had gotten in fight when I was in the seventh grade. Well, more like _fights. _But anyways, one fight got real bad and then it resulted in a scar along my cheek (which of course, faded) and broken arm and a long gash in the back of my skull. (READ MY OTHER STORY)

"I wonder what Martin's gonna make for the course," Aviva wonders.  
"There better be a Warped Wall! I want to see if Red Kangaroo powers work with that!" I exclaim.  
"Well, look who remembered so quickly!" Aviva laughs.  
"What _is _a 'Warped Wall' whatchamajinger anyways?" Koki walks in.  
"You'll see," I smirk, just like Martin did when I asked.  
"Oh, brothers!" Aviva mumbles.

* * *

_Martin's POV_

"Okay, scan Quad Steps!" I tell the Snow Sticker. The beam shoots out and before long, the Quad steps are packed and ready.  
"Now, for the Jump Hang!" I announce, hearing my own voice echo through the frozen forest.

I immediately start to create a cargo net out of the snow. But then, I realize, the snow will just make it hard, and it won't have that dangling rope effect! I call Aviva on the Creature Pod.

"Aviva, I want to make a net for the Creature Course, but the thing is, the snow won't give it the rope effect!" I say, urgent.  
"That's okay, Martin! You're panicking for _nothing! _Just find the Settings and just select _weak _for your snow hardness!" she laughs.  
"But won't that make the snow break?" I ask her.  
"No, it will just _look _weak. But just don't throw it," she says. "Aviva out!"

Her image disappears, and once again, I'm hard at work. I build everything for the Jump Hang. The net stretches across soft snow and a small trampoline I dragged from the Tortuga is used to help Aviva, Koki and Jimmy to get to the net. Chris and I can use Tarsier Powers to jump. On to the Bridge of Blades! I feel like a squirrel! Jumping back and forth, collecting. Then, it's 3 in the afternoon. The course is actually well done. The Spinning Bridge was actually tough because you have to make a ball that can spin! On strings that suspend it above soft snow too! I do a test run. The Snow Sticker holds perfectly! I do the first test run without the Creature Powers. I fell a couple of times, but that's okay. I'm no Ninja Warrior. Then I use the Creature Powers. Gecko powers for the Quad Steps, Tarsier powers for the Jump Hang, Basilisk powers for the Bridge of Blades (though there is no water, you gotta move fast!), no Creature Powers for the Spinning Bridge, and Red Kangaroo powers for the Warped Wall!

Then, I begin to decorate it. Christmas is here, so I want to use it now!

"This is going to be the best Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course _ever!" _I shout.

* * *

**Me: YAYYYYYYYYY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**Slendercheer: CHRISTMAS! AND THE CREATURE COURSE IS READY!**

**SlenderDirectioner: But what about the villains?**

**Me: YOU'LL SEE!**

**Slenderman: I don't wanna be kept waiting!**

**SlenderBroSamurai: I want to try the Creature Christmas Course!**

**Me: We all do!**

**Slendercheer: Okay you guys, KEEP ON GOING! It's gonna end soon! 2013 is coming! OMG, you know, the story should end, so you can start your Marble Kratts story!**

**SlenderDirectioner: I thought we agreed on Wild Hornets!**

**Slenderman: Oh, Slenders! Does that mean I have to...**

**Me: Yes, GET READY! It's coming!**

**Slenderman: *sigh* Dang it!**

**All: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: YAYYY FINAL CHAPTER THEN I START MY WILD HORNETS/MARBLE KRATTS STORY!**

**Slenderman: SH**!**

**SlenderDirectioner: LANGUAGE!**

**Slenderman: Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Kratts...sadly :(**

* * *

_Martin's POV_

"Whoa!" Koki says, nearly slipping off the Spinning Bridge.

Having no Creature Powers to use must be tough! She uses all her three tries on the Warped Wall and she's out. She's not upset though. She laughs at her third attempt.

"That was fun!" she laughs.  
"My turn!" Aviva volunteers (as tribute).

"Not so fast!" a voice says behind us. We all turn around. The three villains known as Donita Donata, Chef Gourmand and Zach Varmitech appear.

"Zach Varmitech!" Aviva hisses.  
"Donita Donata!" I growl.  
"Gourmand!" Chris snarls.  
"What are you doing here!" the five of us (meaning Aviva, Chris, Martin, Koki and Jimmy) demand.  
"Why, we are here to try your silly little obstacle course!" Donita purrs.  
"It's not silly!" I exclaim.

(Updating from Mobile from this point on)

"Oh Martino, this obstacle course looks as simple as plain walking!" Donita points out.

"Ever watch American Ninja Warrior?" Chris asks the villains.

"No, but we challenge all of you on your own course!" Zach proclaims.

"You're on!" I accept.

"Ha! Challenge Accepted!" Aviva laughs.

"You got a deal!" Chris chides.

"But there's one teeny, tiny rule. _NO CREATURE POWERS!" _Zach says, laughing.

"_What!_" us 5 Wild Kratts Team scream.

"As you say it, no cheating, right Wild Rats?" Zach laughs.

"It's _Wild Kratts_!" we all defy.

"Ugh, _whatever!" _Zach says.

How are we going to do this? Four villains (Forgot about Dabio? HOW DARE YOU!) against five of us? Still, it's not fair…for them.

"Guys, we need to lose one of us," I say to our huddle of five.

"What? But why?" Chris asks.

"They want a fight, we'll give them a fair one! Kill 'em with kindness! Besides, it's Christmas!" I say. (Well yesterday was! XD)

"I'll go, I don't think I'll pass the Warpy Wall doohickey," Koki confesses. "Plus, I'll check for cheating!"

"Okay, we got our teams. Let's go-" I put my hand in the middle of our circle and hyphen, everyone in the Wild Kratts join in.

"_**WILD KRATTS!"** _we all chant.

"But first," Chris starts. "We gotta set some rules here!"

"Oh, here we go again!" Zach complains.

"Rule #1: You can't touch the soft snow. You're eliminated if you do. Koki here will be the judge. Rule #2: No Zachbots! Yeah, I'm looking at you, Zach!" Chris points at Zach at the last part.

"Rule #3: No secret trampolines! I put trampolines put there in the places I wanted them to be!" I add defiantly.

"Rule #4: No destroying the obstacles!" Chris says. "And most importantly, no cheating!"

"Let's play on the Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course!" I shouts.

We split up and I go up to the start. Dabio comes up.

"Ready, set, GO!" Koki exclaims.

She starts the time and Dabio leaps ahead. He sure knows a thing about the course because there he is, ricocheting off the Quad Steps, decorated with lights and branches that look like reindeer antlers. When Dabio gets to the Warped Wall, on this third attempt, a pink beam takes over.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Chris steps up.

"You said Zachbots, not Suspended Animation! And this isn't even Suspended animation! It's something new I made! It's called the Sporting Animation!" Donita laughs.

"Fine, Rule #6-" Chris starts but is interrupted by Zach.

"Too late Green Guy! The rules have been made!"

"Grr, whatever! Fine, use it, but Martin will beat your Sporting Animation!" Chris says to Donita.

"We'll see!" Donita purrs.

I squint. I _will_ beat that Dabio in Animation! I can do this!

"4 minutes, 52 seconds!" Koki calls. "You're up, Martin!"

I run, quicker than a squirrel, jumping off the Quad Steps. I move onto the Jump Hang. I take a great leap from the trampoline and make the treacherous climb up the net and I roll over the edge at the top and tumble down.

"Whoa!" I say, a bit dizzy, but I move on.

I speed across the Bridge of Blades, using the blades quickly before the twist under my weight. Then, it's the Spinning Bridge. The roll helps me, but then, it's the Warped Wall. I start a quick run and my foot grasps the snow and I climb up and slam my hand down on the button.

"2 minutes, 12 seconds!" Koki calls.

It moves on like that. Jimmy and Zach are up. But both are eliminated. (Zach failed on the Quad steps and Jimmy made it to the Warped Wall!) But then, after long rounds, it's Chris against Gourmand.

"Go!" Koki shouts.

Chris leaps ahead and starts a run. But then, I see Zach with a Zachbot ready to trip Chris.

"Rule #2: NO ZACHBOTS!" I shout at Zach.

"Rule #1: ZACH DOESN'T CARE!" He shouts back.

"Chris! Watch out!" I warn.

Chris takes heed and ignores the last ball on the Spinning Bridge. When he finishes, Gourmand takes off, but forgets about the Zachbot Blade and then, he falls into the snow. Face Flat.

In the end, Wild Kratts wins! Then Chris and I use our Creature Powers to complete the Creature Course. It was fun while it lasted, but Aviva called us in for presents. For once, we didn't want to open presents, but we did. Then, we returned to our Course.

"It's a Wild Kratts Creature Christmas Course!" Chris and I shout.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: YAYYYY BAD STORY OVER! So now, you know what that means!**

**SlenderBroSamurai: OUR SLENDERMAN STORY! **

**Slendercheer: YAYYYY!**

**Slenderman: Aww, f*****

**SlenderDirectioner: Chill out, Slendy! You get the spotlight! **

**Slenderman: Whoop-dee-f***ing-do... **

**Slenderjerk: I'll take his place!**

**All the other Slenders: Yippee...*sarcasm***

**All: ANYWAYS! WE'LL SEE YA SOON! **


End file.
